Question: $ {41.501 \div 4.7 = ?} $
Explanation: ${4}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${.}$ $\text{How many times does }47\text{ go into }{415}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${415}\div47={8}\text{ with a remainder of }{39}$ $\text{How many times does }47\text{ go into }{390}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${390}\div47={8}\text{ with a remainder of }{14}$ $\text{How many times does }47\text{ go into }{141}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${141}\div47={3}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {41.501 \div 4.7 = 8.83} $